Drowning
by Kubo-chan
Summary: YY,BR After being ignored by Yami and his old friends, Yugi begins to fall into darkness. Yami gets a brutal reality check, and realizes that he is in danger of losing his light. Will Yami be able to save his hikari? Or will Yugi be consumed by darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. It's me, Kubo-chan. I'm officially fed up with having the original Drowning posted on fanfiction as it's so pathetic. My writing style sucks ass, but at least this re-write is better than the original. There will be a lot more detail in this version, and a lot of things will be explained in more depth.

As for couples in this fic, it's basically Yami/Anzu (There's nothing about them) at first but then Yami/Yugi. Bakura/Ryou will be a side pairing just because I love them so much and Marik will star as sir not appearing in this fanfic. Though Malik is here; he's a loner.

Anything you guys might not understand about the beginning of this chapter please just ignore. It's only a couple lines about Physics and Chemistry… (In grade 11 we get course selections… So this is the first year Yugi and everyone else can choose their schedule.)

Just a side note: I hated Physics last term. Kinetic Energy is the devil.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, swearing, Anzu bashing (but not that bad), and there will be major OOCness… But I'll try to keep that to a minimum, despite the plot.

"Blarg" – Talking  
'Blarg' – Thinking  
_Blarg_ - Mind link

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or any other things you may recognize in this fanfiction.

* * *

Drowning  
Chapter One

The Cut That Never Heals

Yugi continued to stare out the window when the bell rang, waiting for most of the students to file out of the room before packing up his physics book. Silently he cursed the subject and wished he had never taken sciences to 'keep his options open'. It was okay, though, he supposed. He and Ryou were in the same class.

"Do you understand that, Yugi?" The white haired teen walked over to his friend, slinging his book bag over one shoulder. "Kinetic Energy is not my thing… I don't get the pendulum question at all!"

"It's not that hard, Ryou. I'll help you if you want." It's not like Yugi had a life at home. All he did was study. He couldn't hang out with any of his friends. And by friends he wasn't thinking of Yami, Jou, Honda, and Anzu. No, they were history. If they didn't want him around, he wasn't going to strain himself to try and be accepted again. When Yugi thought of friends now-a-days, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik came to mind. They were always busy. Ryou and Bakura were both working part time jobs, even though it wasn't permitted for students to do so, and Malik had gotten a job at his sister's museum. They always had Sunday off though, and so, that was their day to hang out.

Yugi walked with Ryou down the hall to their locker. They were in the same homeroom, so their lockers were close to each others. Yugi unzipped his book bag once his locker was open and started piling in the books he would need for over the weekend. Today was Saturday. And it was lunch, meaning school was out! Another week over… Yugi could almost jump for joy.

"Okay, so…" Yugi muttered to himself as he traced a finger down the spine of his Chemistry book, wondering which subjects he had homework in.

"We need to translate those verbs for English class. Or did you finish that?" Ryou chimed in, hoping to help out his friend. He had already switched out his books and was now waiting for Yugi to finish up before they went to meet Bakura and Malik. Although the three teenagers had jobs, they didn't start until after usual school hours, so they had a few hours to blow before they had to work.

"Yeah, I almost did. Jou hasn't given me any private lessons for a while, so I'm getting a little rusty…"Yugi scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. "Chemistry…" Yugi muttered remembering they had to write out the balanced chemical equations and predict the reactions for Monday's lab. He grabbed the book and shoved it into his book bag with the rest of his homework.

"Ready?" Ryou, who had been kneeling next to Yugi, stood up and pulled the loose strap of his book bag around his free arm, securing its place on the teens back.

"Yeah!" Yugi replied, pulling his book bag on as well, being sure to avoid rubbing the fabric against bruises he had received from school bullies out for his lunch money. "Let's go! Finally, it's the end of the week! I didn't think it was going to ever get here!"

"I know what you mean… This week seemed long." The pair walked down the hallway towards the front doors, where they would meet the other two members of their group.

Bakura was waiting on the steps, but Malik still wasn't there. Yugi and Ryou walked over to the yami and sat down next to him. "So, what do you want to do today?" Ryou asked his yami, not taking his eyes off the busy street in front of him. Bakura worked at a call center. He liked it, because it was good pay and it was relatively easy to do.

"Doesn't matter to me," Bakura stated. "We can do anything you guys want until 5:30."

"How late are you working until tonight, 'Kura?" Yugi asked leaning forward so he could see Bakura past Ryou's fluffy white hair.

"Eleven." The yami said with a sigh. "And if another person hangs up before I can get 'Hi, would you like to buy or product' out of my mouth I'm going to hurt someone." He looked up at Malik as he arrived. "And it just may be you. What the fuck kept you!?"

Malik raised an eyebrow, "what might be me?"

"He's threatening people again." Ryou told Malik who replied with an 'oh' as though this happened all the time… which it did. Death threats from Bakura were a daily occurrence. If someone wasn't targeted for murder, Bakura was sick… or he wouldn't be getting any sex if he did.

"So, you guys want to go somewhere now? These uniforms are _so _itchy!" Yugi complained, pulling at the neck of his shirt. "Can we stop by my house so I can change?"

"Well, if you're going to, then let's go." Bakura got up from his spot on the school's front steps and began walking down the street. The Kame Game shop wasn't that far, so it wasn't like it was a major detour or anything. Yugi got up and jogged to catch up with Bakura, Ryou and Malik right behind him.

* * *

Yami looked up from the game he and Jou were playing when the door opened, the familiar 'ding' of the shop's bell informing them that there was a customer. He heard Grandpa greet Yugi and then some other people. 'Who the crap did he bring home? Does he even _have _friends?' The thought was automatic. Everything in Yami's life had taken a darker shade to it. It was like his anger had returned full blast and was influencing every move he made. His dueling skills had become reckless and he didn't even believe in the heart of the cards any more.

He was only slightly better than Jou now, and that's just sad. He set his hand face down on the coffee table and stood, ignoring the mild looks of confusion on the group's faces as he left the room.

He opened the door to the shop and stood in the door frame with his arms crossed, staring at the customers with questioning look. As though to say 'what the hell are _you_ doing here!?'

Yugi came back downstairs, no longer wearing his school uniform. Instead, he now wore a plain black sweater, that was much to big for him, and baggy dark blue jeans. "Oh, that is _so _much better!"

"We're stopping by our apartment next, okay Yugi?" Ryou asked, managing to smile even though Yami was staring at him strangely.

"Yeah, sure, Ryou," the group turned around to leave, and Bakura sent a final glare in Yami's direction before he slammed the door.

Yami stared at the door for a moment, eyebrow raised for a moment longer before he rolled his eyes and made his way back to the living room.

Jou looked up from the television when Yami walked back into the room. "Was that Yug'?" The blond asked. He sat up on the couch, and stared fixedly at the yami. 'What is wrong with this guy? This isn't the Yami I remember… Though I guess I never really knew him before… Though, when Yugi talked about him, he seemed to be a genuine person…'

"Who gives a shit?" It wasn't Yami that spoke, but Anzu. Jou didn't know why Anzu was being such a bitch, either. The two of them made the perfect couple. They both shared equal hatred towards the small spiky haired teen that had helped them through so many hard times.

"Whatever, Anzu, no one asked you." Jou snarled at the brunette earning a glare from the girl.

Yami didn't seem to care; he just walked over to a couch and lied back on the comfy cushions. "Are we going to watch that movie, or no?" was all he said.

* * *

The four friends had gone to Ryou and Bakura's apartment and changed into more comfortable clothing. The time had passed quickly and soon it was almost 5:30PM; almost time for Bakura to leave for work.

In fact, all three of the working teens would have to go to their jobs soon. And Yugi would be left all alone again until the next day. 'I can get some more studying done, I guess…'

Ryou gave Yugi a hug before he turned to leave with Bakura. "I'll call you on my break, okay?"

Yugi smiled slightly, "yeah, okay." At least he'd get _some_ social in between doing nothing in his room. Sitting alone in the dark was only amusing for so long.

Malik had already left so when Bakura and Ryou left for down town domino, Yugi was all alone. The tri-colour haired teen turned in the opposite direction and made his way back home.

He opened the door to the game shop passed through the door in the counter to get to the door that led to the main area of the house. He heard Yami and the others still in the living room; apparently they were fighting over which movie they should watch. Yugi rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door quietly sat down on his bed. He lied back and closed his eyes, listening to the small pitter patter of rain drop hitting his sky light. He opened his book bag and pulled out the forest green and black book of death with the words 'Physics 11' on the cover. Opening the text to the assigned page, Yugi began on his homework.

* * *

Jou sat back on the couch with his eyes closed; just listening to the sound of Anzu's and Honda's bickering as they fought over what movie to watch. He sighed in exasperation. They were starting to give him a headache.

The blond heard the front door open and close, and then the soft padding of socked feet climbing the carpeted staircase.

Jou looked over through the open door of the living room and caught glimpse of Yugi's jean clad legs as he ascended the stairs. "Should we ask if Yug' wants to watch the movie too?" Jou wondered out loud.

Anzu and Honda didn't say anything, but looked at Yami. He didn't say anything; he just pulled a movie off the rack and dropped it on the glass top of the coffee table.

"Okay then." Jou said, thoroughly annoyed with Yami's antics. He stood and walked out into the hallway. "I'll be back in a minute."

The blond climbed the stairs and knocked on Yugi's door. The sound of a text book hitting the ground was heard. 'He was probably surprised,' Jou thought and waited for the door to open.

Yugi wasn't looking as he opened the door. The smaller teen had his shirt off, because he was changing into his pajamas, totally exposing the bruised skin that was so well hidden by Yugi's new baggy clothes. "I'm sorry I didn't do your laundry Yami. I'm doing a load now, so I'll wash yours- Oh." Yugi had turned around and was now staring at Jou whose face was filled with pure shock.

"What…" Jou trailed off and half stumbled over to Yugi, who quickly turned, so his back was facing the blond and pulled a plain black t-shirt over his head, covering his abused torso.

Jou grabbed the boys hand and pulled it towards him, bringing Yugi along with it, "how long?" The question was quiet, as though Jou didn't really want to know. Yugi stared at Jou in horror as he realized: Jou wasn't talking about the bruises adorning the his body; he was talking about the long, thin cuts that ran up the underside of his forearm. Yugi just stood there, eyes wide, a look of fear visible in his amythest eyes. When Jou didn't receive an answer to his question, he asked again. "HOW LONG?!"

* * *

Okay: end of chapter one. The next chapter will be out depending on how many reviews I get. If I get at least 5 there might be another update by Monday. (Cause we have a 4 day weekend) Please review guys! Flames are always welcome too! Please, give me your opinions.

- Kubo-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Back again with another chapter! I hope you all like it! I'll have the next one out soon, hopefully.

Warnings: This will eventually be a Yami/Yugi fic. There's swearing, as you already know, and major OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize in this fanfiction.

On with the story then!

* * *

Drowning  
Chapter 2

---

"It's nothing; really." Yugi pulled his wrist out of Jou's grasp and cradled it to his chest.

Jou stared a little more at Yugi, a serious glint shining through his usually playful eyes. "Is it because of Yami?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he glanced up at Jou. The blond seemed to come up with the answer himself, because he raised his hand and clenched it into a fist in anger. Yugi backed up a little, obviously expecting Jou to take his anger out on his face. Jou took a deep breath, trying to calm down and opened his eyes to see Yugi backing away from him slowly. He noticed his raised fist, and understood.

"Yug', I'm not going to hurt you." Jou knelt down and grabbed the tri-colour haired teen's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "… Look… I know I haven't been there lately…" Jou trailed off, staring at the self inflicted cuts on Yugi's arms as though he put them there himself. "But, I promise, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore."

Yugi felt tears come to his eyes and threaten to fall down the sides of his cheeks. He raised his arms, which had been lying limply by his sides, and wrapped them around Jou's upper torso, returning the hug. 'Yami said that to me once…' Yugi remembered, cursing the spirit who had broken that promise.

Jou had left, grudgingly, after Yugi had assured him he didn't want to watch a movie and he should go enjoy himself. He sealed the deal by telling Jou he really needed to finish his physics homework. Jou didn't even know how to _spell _the name of the subject, so he agreed, and left to watch the movie with Yami, Anzu, and Honda.

So now Yugi sat with his back up against his wall. 'Yami…' the teen thought and stared around the room, his eyes finally resting upon the millennium puzzle. It had been a couple months since he had even _touched_ the item, five months and twenty-seven days, to be exact, but it still rested on the right nightstand of the young duelist's bed. As though defeated, Yugi wiped away the thin trail of a tear that traveled down the side of his cheek, staining the porcelain skin until it reached his chin and dripped onto the beige carpeted floor.

Yugi rested his palms on the wall behind him and pulled himself to his feet, not taking his eyes off the millennium puzzle. The teen grabbed the item by the metal chain, and held it in front of him, as though it might explode at any moment. The eye started glowing, letting off a bright light. It filled the room, and engulfed Yugi, who had dropped the item in shock and backed away a few steps.

The light faded, leaving the item resting innocently on the floor. Yugi let his arms fall to his sides; he had brought them up on instinct to shield his eyes. As his arms reached his sides, he noticed something; his arms were no longer scraped and bruised from his earlier beatings. He looked at the puzzle again, and picked it up. Eying it carefully, the teen carried it over to his closet, where he put it in a box. If Yami ever found out he had used the power of the millennium puzzle, he would be in deep shit.

* * *

The yami had become quite cruel after the ceremonial battle. Jou seemed to notice a little bit, but then again, no one really knew the spirit except for Yugi, so maybe this was just the way he was. Anzu was too busy drooling over the once-pharaoh's well toned body to notice anything strange about his personality, and Honda was too damned brain-dead. He just followed the pack wherever it went like a lost puppy. 

Yami never said anything when Jou asked him about Yugi. It was really starting to bug the blond, too. Weren't the darks supposed to look after their light? He had seen Ryou and Bakura, and they got along fine…

They saw the group, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik, everyday at lunch, eating their sandwiches under the shade of a cherry blossom tree on the school grounds, but they always continued right on by.

Jou came into the living room and grabbed the movie Yami had picked. 'Yugi wouldn't have liked this anyways…' Jou thought as he placed the disk for The Grudge into the DVD player, 'he doesn't like horror films.' He couldn't help but wonder to himself, as the first victim died, if the screams would be enough alone to give the smaller teen nightmares.

Yami grinned when the movie started. He enjoyed watching people squirm and beg for their life. It was pathetic; and he found it quite amusing. Suddenly there was a _snap_. All noise faltered, and Yami was left in the living room, his friends frozen in place; all of them staring at the TV.

_Another snap._

Yami was standing in a room he knew all too well. "Well, I haven't been _here _for a while…" It was true. Yami had felt no need to visit his soul room since he and Yugi had separated, and looking around, he knew exactly why that was. The room wasn't a maze of staircases and doors anymore… It was just darkness.

There was nothing but cold and the feeling of despair… Exactly like the confinements of the puzzle. Exactly like what it had been like before he had met Yugi.

He turned around at this thought, and stared at the door that led to the narrow hallway that joined their souls. The door was open a crack, but it was enough, as the hallway was bright compared to Yami's black soul. He approached the hallway, almost hesitantly, as though scared at what he might find behind the door.

He pushed the door open.

Yugi's door stood before him, yet it looked different from the last time he had seen it. It was bigger, and metal bars barred any entrance. The millennium puzzle was also nailed to the door by it's metal chain.

The yami looked at it quizzically for a moment before reaching out and touching the cool metal. A bright light emanated from the eye and lit up the hallway. Yami blinked as the light faded, the millennium puzzle was no longer nailed to his light's door, it now rested in his hands. He stared at it curiously and turned around to enter his soul room again.

He opened the door and was greeted with an Egyptian room. Something like what a bed chamber would have looked like. There were hieroglyphics decorating the walls and a bed in the far corner with sheets of silk. The yami crossed the room and sat down lightly on the bed, enjoying the feel of the silk on his skin. Again he looked around the now brightly lit room. '… Did Yugi do this…?'

* * *

Yugi had been sitting in his room for a while now. He had long since finished his Physics and Chemistry homework and had just put away his English binder as well. He was contemplating whether or not to ask Yami for his dirty clothes so he could do the laundry. 

"Shit…" Yugi muttered to himself. "What if he noticed I used the puzzle?" He cringed as he heard the door close downstairs. Maybe Yami had gone out! If so, Yugi could do the laundry so he wouldn't get yelled at, and avoid any unwanted encounters with his Yami all at once!

Yugi stood, using the wall behind him as support as he rose. He crossed the room and opened the door. He exited his room and went down the hall towards Yami's room where he would get the hamper and be on his way. He reached out for the doorknob to his dark's room when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" It was Yami. The once-pharaoh stood only feet away on the top step of the stairs staring right at his light with a questioning look in his eyes. The taller teen hadn't seen the younger boy in what seemed to be ages. 'When did he get so thin?' the dark wondered eyeing his hikari up and down.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Yami. Really I am." Yugi stared at his yami with fear, barely noticing the rather large bruise appearing around his left eye. "I was just going to get your laundry so you'll have a clean uniform for Monday." The amethyst eyed boy downcast his gaze so that he stared at the floor.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" The teen's head snapped up at this. Never once since after the ceremonial duel had his dark called him by his name. He rarely ever received a title from anyone in that group except for when Jou talked to him.

"What?!" In a flash the question had left Yugi's mouth, complete disbelief filling his voice as he asked. They stood in silence, Yami looking rather shocked at the question and Yugi staring at him in pure confusion. "Why would you ask something like that…? Of course I'm fine!"

"What was Jou talking about then…?" Yami muttered this quietly to himself, so Yugi wouldn't hear.

* * *

_The movie ended and Yami walked over to the entertainment unit, first turning off the DVD player and then the television set. The yami had taken the time to learn about modern technology when he decided to stay in the mortal realm, so he knew how to turn off both machines._

_Anzu got up off the couch and stretched. She walked over to Yami who had turned towards her as she approached and kissed him full on the lips. Yami just stood there, his crimson eyes wide until she pulled away, apparently not noticing that her boyfriend had not returned the kiss. "I have to go home for supper, pookie," she told him unwrapping her arms from around his neck._

_Yami stared at her blankly. "Okay," he said finally and watched as she exited the room, heading for the front door, Honda following right after. _

_Jou stayed behind, waiting for the sound of the front door closing before he stood from his place on the couch and approached Yami. "Have you seen Yug' lately?" Jou asked, towering over the once-pharaoh threateningly, waiting for a response. _

"_Actually… No, I have-" Yami was silenced as Jou's fist met with the side of his face. The dark fell to the floor, barely missing the edge of the coffee table, and landed on the plush carpet. _

"_Next time you glance his way, make sure you really look." Jou glared at the other as he passed him and left the game shop as well._

"_What does he mean by that…? I look at my hikari all the time…" Yami stood and walked over to the door, leaning on the frame he looked up the stair case. 'Now that he said that… I can't help but admit that I haven't really paid attention to my light lately.' He sighed and started climbing the stairs, planning on taking a shower before going to bed._

_Just as he reached the top step, he noticed Yugi standing with his arm outstretched, just about to open the door to the dark's room._

_For the first time in months, Yami found himself looking at his light, __**really **__looking. The light's hair didn't look as healthy, and his skin had also lost its glow. He looked tired, as though he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in weeks, and his clothing was much too big on him. It was baggy and made Yugi look much thinner, though you could tell he had lost weight as well._

'_What happened…? I look away for a minute and already he's changed this much…?' the dark shook his head sadly and looked up at Yugi again._

"_What are you doing?" Yami asked, indicating to Yugi's hand, which rested on the doorknob to the dark's room. _

_Yugi started going on about laundry and how sorry he was that he hadn't done it yet, but Yami wasn't paying much attention. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was amiss._

"_Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked with pure concern earning a shocked look and a sharp 'what?!' from Yugi in return. 'What like that's such a strange question! You're wasting away, what do you expect me to ask!?' Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts barely hearing Yugi tell him that 'of course he was okay'._

'_So then what was Jou talking about…?' Yami muttered this out loud as he thought it. He turned away from Yugi but stopped as he reached the bathroom door. "Don't worry about the laundry Yugi." Yami said grabbing a towel from the hall closet next to the door, "I'll do it later."_

_He entered the bathroom and closed the door, drowning out all thoughts that might enter his mind with the sound of running water._

* * *

Yugi blinked a couple times, and shrugged a little once he heard the sound of Yami starting his shower. He took his hand off of Yami's doorknob and turned around, going back into his room. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes, listening to the rain as it hit the window pane. Yugi stayed like this for a while, just enjoying the comforting silence until the phone rang. He smiled when he remembered Ryou's promise to call. "Hello?" he answered after he picked up the phone. 

"Hey, Yugi," Ryou's voice sounded through the receiver. "How are you?"

"Pretty good…" Yugi said and then chuckled a bit. "I think my dark is sick though, he's acting really strange!"

"Oh?" Ryou asked, a hint of interest coming through on his voice, "care to elaborate?"

Yugi smiled; glad to have someone he could talk to, and began telling his friend about Yami's strange behaviour.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I don't know when I'll get the next chap out. It'll be soon… ish… Yeah. Everyone please review and I'll be sure to update sooner! Until next time then!  
Tootles! x3! 

- Kubo-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. This is **not a note saying this fic is discontinued. **

www. fanfiction .net /s / 3633144 / 3 /

Take out the spaces and follow the link to chapter 3 of Drowning.

I had to switch accounts, so Drowning will now be found under the author of TheNonExistentOne. Sorry for the confusion... Please follow the link and read and review chapter three of Drowning.

- Kubo-Chan


End file.
